World of Ponycraft Boss Fights
by Imperator Augustus
Summary: On the My Little Pony RP Forum, we have a crossover RP called World of Ponycraft, these are the bosses we have fought The credit goes to me, Green Ring, and the Nurgling
1. Ironfang

These are the Boss Fights from the X-over RP World of Ponycraft on the My Little Pony RP Forum.

Horus is a slightly pudgy, yellow pegasus noble. He is a Paladin in the beginning but changes later on.

Ossyan is a lithe, strong white Half Elf noble. He is a Paladin

Green is a green pegasus. He is a Rogue

Stardancer is a tiny, purple unicorn. She is a Warlock, then a Death Knight

Silver is a beautiful Earth Pony. She is a druid

Mithril is a lithe, white Half Elf. She is also a druid

(I just started at the beginning of the fight, skipping quite a bit)

Silence was all that greeted Ossyan at these words, the Noble simply choosing to look up towards the mountain peaks. Then, without a word, Horus started to climb, the sword simply left at Ossyan's hooves.

"Terra? Who's Terra?" Green asked.

"The Earth's Alicorn" Ossyan climbed after Horus

Green flew up after them.

As Horus continued to climb, Ossyan could feel something was...wrong about him. The very air around him seem to be under a sort of pressure and the smell of burning o-zone was filling his senses. It was then he noticed a stray spark from his wings, the air around them growing colder as they continued to climb.

Green backed up. "What's going on?"

Ossyan kept climbing "He's enraged and the air's thining"

"Welcome mortal Pala... Horus?" Terra asked when they reached a cavern

By now, Horus was more than charged with lightening, the powerful element sparking over his armor. He took three steps into the cave, his focused gaze directed to Terra.

"You have one chance to answer this question; why?"

He spoke, his voice still somehow under control but with extreme focus.

"Tell me why you took Stardancer away."

Green saw Terra and pulled out his daggers. "I assume this is Terra."

Mithril teleported into the cavern, staff at the ready.

Terra looked at the group nervously

"IRONFANG!"

The dragon that had been seen earlier came back, landing beside Terra "Yes Mistress Terra?"

"Dispose of these mortals" Terra said sternly before vanishing. Ironfang looked at Horus growling, his tail swiping the Druids toward the rest

Mithril got up and shouted in a booming voice. "I command you, in the name of Gaia, mother of all life to stand down!" Green laced his knifes with a corrosive venom.

Ironfang turned to Mithril "I serve the Goddess Terra" He looked back at the Paladins and let loose a torrent of fire

Ossyan doged the flame and discharged his Stormglaive

Horus' eyes then narrowed into bloodshot dots, immediately springing into action. Thrusting his front hooves forward along with his wings, he unleashed all of his stored magic and lightening, sending a sizable beam towards the dragon.

Mithril morphed into her hawk hybrid form and attacked the dragon. Green threw a barrage of daggers from his sleeves.

The Dragon's flames and Horus' lightening met, a sort of beam struggle beginning between the two. Firing the attack wasn't too difficult, but maintaining the beam was far from easy Horus soon found. Pouring in all his focus, he stayed locked with the Dragon's fire, determined to break through.

Green screamed in anger and leapt onto the dragon. the venom on his daggers left small openings on the dragon's scales. if he could they could hit those, they might stand a chance.

Ironfang felt Green but was too occupied with trying to kill Horus

Green stabbed in one of the exposed spots. Ironfang roared in pain, his fire stopping. He roared even loader when Horus' lightning overcame his fire

Taking the opportunity, Horus pushed everything he had into the attack, attempting to destroy the Dragon with this final attack. The blast shook the very mountain around them, rocks falling and cracks appearing in the ceiling above them.

Mithril used her magic to hold the rocks in place, but it was taking every inch of her power to stop the cave in.

Ironfang collasped, the lightning shutting down vital organs and overloading his brain.

Ossyan moved the boulders out of the carven, then heard something yelling in Ironfang's stomach

Mithril finally stopped. she approached Ironfang and put a hoof on his forehead. "Once noble beast of fire, may your lifeforce return to Gaia, and may you find peace in the summerlands."

"YAAAA!"

Horus roared, slamming his hammer with Earth-shattering force upon the Dragon's head, ensuring it would not be getting back up.

"There is something still alive in it, rip the beast open!"

He commanded with an enraged tone.

Green took a knife and cut the beast's stomach open.

Out of the mighty dragon's stomach came a long, thin, Changeling Queen

"Thank you, kind herozzzzz"


	2. Terra

Horus scoffed at this, walking forward from the others and towards the den.

"Let them come, any who are foolish enough to serve Terra deserves my Wrath."

As the group approached the den, a deep voice boomed out

"Who dares approach the Dragonmother's den?"

Shoving Green and Ossyan out of his way, Horus' own voice boomed with the force of Thunder, a storm brewing just above them all.

"Indrick Hormunculis Arcamide the VII, Paladin of the Sacred Order and Bringer of Judgement! Your Master is a danger to my world, consider her life Forfeit!"

The Stallion roared as his power continued to climb, his Armor now sparking with energy while his aura pulsed a pale yellow.

**"You will die for insulting the Protector of the Earth!" **a spew of golden fire erupted from the entrance

Ossyan jumped out of the way before his Stormglaive discharged

Mithril's staff glowed and the lava stopped. "Terra, in the name of Gaia, please stop this madness!"

Horus braced himself as the flames washed over him. Surrounded by a glowing orb, the fire passed right over the Stallion while he as unharmed. Standing on his hind legs, he gathered his inner strength, condensing it at a single point. Punching forward, a powerful bolt of lightening shot of of his hoof and cut straight through the raging fires, directly at where they were originating from.

Stone Terra walked out of the cavern, through the fire as it died down

"If Gaia was here, she'd agree with what I am doing! You don't go through the pain I do every hour of every day for the last 1200 years! Endless pain because of this industrialized nation! I will not stop until Coltstantinople has been reduced to rubble!"

Gaia spoke to me, Terra. She says you have gone too far. Please. there must be another way." Mithril was struggling to keep the lava away. "Terra. I don't care what happens to the empire. Gaia agrees, they are harming the earth, but you are killing innocent ponies!"

With a flash of Lightening, Horus stepped forward towards the Alicorn.

"I have no issues with you tearing the Empire to the ground and dancing on its ashes. I care not for the matters of the South and I hold no kinship with the Armored Barbarians. You however made a fatal mistake in 'recruiting' my Wife into your cause."

The Stallion summarized, slowly bringing his Hammer into his grasp and standing once more on his hind legs.

"But as I continued to think, I realized one important fact regarding you, Terra. And do you know what that fact is?"

Terra ignored Mithril and glared down at Horus, her granite body knocking him away from her

"And what would that be, Arcamide?"

Standing back up with fire in his eyes, he raised his weapon high above him.

"THE WORLD DOES NOT NEED YOU!"

Horus shouted as Lightening struck his Hammer. Slamming it down into the earth with his empowered might, a deep fissure traveled up the mountain, nearly splitting it in two and quickly creating a gorge beneath both parties which they all fell into.

Stardancer landed on Horus' back as they fell. Terra simply took flight to avoid smashing into the ground. Green flapped his wings. Mithril grabbed Ossyan and Silver as her hawk, talonwind, merged with her and she flapped her new wings. A dragon came up to the crack, roaring down into the gorge

Green looked up. "oh no you don't!" he flew upwards faster and held his knives out. "Ossyan. go back to alexadramane, to the bar we stopped at. there's a mare named Odessa. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't see her again." he sped up and flew down the dragon's throat, daggers first.

Having landed with a banging thud, Horus was no worse for wear as he shook a few large rocks off of his armor. Gazing up at Terra, he sneered while his body was sparking with more energy.

"Star you might want to get off."

The Paladin advised as lava flowed around them, Horus standing on a floating platform at the bottom of the gorge.

Ossyan gripped a ledge on the gorge "Green, you moron!"

Stardancer shook her head "I'm not leaving you again"

Terra ripped chunks of the gorge off and hurled them at the group

Mithril stopped the rocks and threw them back. "Please! there must be more peaceful ways to stop the destruction of the earth."

"No! Endless pain! Eternal suffering! I can't take it anymore!" Terra screamed, the earth violently shaking with each sentence "I will level the earth if I need to! Lesser creatures don't hurt me, its only ponies! I will kill every last one of you if I have too!"

"Gaia was right. you truly have lost your mind. You would destroy the earth, just to get vengeance!?"

"Not the earth, Ponykind! I will flatten out the land, kill off every last pony, griffon, elf, all sentient life!" Terra kept throwing chunks "I will reshape the planet after you are long gone!"

No longer willing to discuss the issue, Horus launched another bolt of power directly into the Lava that surrounded them.

"I know this is your life blood!"

He shouted, firing another bolt into the river.

Terra screamed in pain, now throwing the chunks at Horus, but Stardancer was using Feldragon to block them. They heard a loud howl and a green wolf pounced onto Terra.

"Bearing the World upon your shoulders was no easy task! You played your part as best as you could! But with all things they MUST come to an end! Terra! The world does not need you anymore!"

Horus shouted, throwing everything he had into his attacks, a blast accompanying each of his sentences.

"You Foal!"

"You Imbecile!"

"You miserable Cur!"

Every insult's blast was stronger than the last.

"You tried to take her away from me, suffer what you have wrought!"

Try as the wolf might, she couldn't pierce Terra's stone skin, but Horus was doing serious damage

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" the lava began to bubble and burst, the early signs of an eruption

Mithril grabbed Ossyan and Silver. she flew up towards the fissure. the green wolf hit Terra with incredible force. "_Sister of the Earth, you have lost sight of what is just." said the wolf_

"NO, YOU HAVE LOST THE DRIVE TO DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" Terra roared at the wolf

"_Terra, we made this world together. please don't make me fight you."_

Terra threw the wolf into the gorge wall "I SUFFER ENDLESS TORMENT AT THE HOOVES OF PONIES! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE MERCIFUL!?"

The wolf became a falcon and darted up, knocking her aside. _"Yes. I do. destroy the empire if you must, but do not kill those who are innocent. all life is sacred, you must know this."_

"I CARE NOT FOR LIFE! MOUNTAINS DO NOT DIE, NOR DO RIVERS, OR OCEANS!" Terra slammed the Falcon away with a stone wing "LIFE SEEMS TO EXIST TO DESTROY! MY PRISTINE BEAUTY, TARNISHED BY THEIR ADVANCEMENT!"

The sand wrapped around Terra's hooves and Gaia became a rhino. "_I'm sorry, Terra. I wish I could sway you." she charged._

Horus felt the disturbance in the lava beneath him and he looked to the Mare on his back, knowing that she could survive just about anything creation could throw at her. Removing his helmet, he tossed the head piece aside, not caring where it landed. Adjusting himself so he held her bridal style in his arms, the Stallion caring not for the Chaos around them. Suddenly kissing his wife passionately, he savored her, everything about her he was enjoying in the moment. Her scent, her taste, everything was considered sacred as destruction boiled in the Earth. Parting finally to stare into her eyes, his pale blue orbs lingering on her gentle face, he smiled.

"I love you Stardancer, never forget that I do."

Rearing back, he threw her with all his might towards the surface.

"TERRA! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

The Paladin roared, an explosion of power bursting from his very being and sending ripples across the Lava's surface.

Stardancer stared down at Horus "Horus! Horus you idiot!"

Terra threw Gaia off of her and zoomed down toward Horus, the lava bubbling ever faster

Mithril put Ossyan and Silver down on the sand. "Are you two alright?"

Ossyan nodded "I'm fine, but now I've gotta save Indrick's ass" he charged his Stormglaive as he ran to the edge

Readying himself for what may be the final fight of his life, Horus' body became covered in an ethereal glow, his eyes glowing brightly while his hair began to wave in the air from the sheer power. He then raised his Hammer, only to throw it high into the air, allowing the weapon to crash onto the ground harmlessly on the surface near the group.

"No matter what happens, I WILL be the one to end you; Alicorn of Earth!"

Terra roared with all of her pent up fury, the earth shaking for hundreds of miles around as the volcano neared eruption. Terra was seconds from slamming Horus into the lava

Mithril lobbed giant boulders at terra, trying to distract her while ossyan went to Horus.

Rather than dodge, Horus allowed himself for Terra to tackle them both into the Lava. The aura around the Pegasus held strong, protecting him from the intense heat that surrounded them both now. Waiting for the thick magma to slow them down enough, Horus leaned his weight back while holding onto the Alicorn, flipping her right over him. Kicking her face with his hind legs, he sent her crashing deeper into the magma.

"Can you feel it Terra!? Can you feel my presence within you!?"

Horus roared, being able to speak while under the lava's surface. He suddenly zoomed past the stunned Mare, making his way deeper in the ocean of Magma.

Terra was past conscious thought as this point, she was completely overcome by rage as she attacked Horus

"What's happening!?" Mithril said, looking into the fissure. "How are they not dead?"

"Horus is a Paladin and Terra is Terra" Ossyan said, his Stormglaive still charging

Mithril looked over at the dead dragon and sighed. "I can't believe Green did that."

Continuing to avoid and dodge her attacks, the Stallion pressed forward to charge deeper into the Earth.

"In our last moments, you deserve honesty! Terra, you were my friend! I valued you, I cared about you! I trusted you! And you threw our friendship away when you stole Stardancer away from me! Never before in my life had I been worried that I had lost something so precious to me, my wife is Immortal but you took away what I fell in love with! You killed her in a way none could! THIS and for the Souls of the Planet is the reason why I choose to destroy you now!"

Horus shouted, one of her attacks nearly taking his head off while he did so.

Across the world, the ground beneath Elven hooves opened up as a massive Earthquake ripped through their land.

A massive wave was about to slam into the Worgan Island, the colossal thing towering high above the Wolven people.

Several Volcanoes erupted in Boletaria, sending many fleeing for their lives to escape the flow of magma.

All across the Planet, the Earth was tearing itself apart as the two battled deeper towards its core.

Mithril struggled to stay on her hooves "Dammit! We need to stop them!" Gaia glowed green. the fissures glowed, keeping the earth from being destroyed and stopping the flow of lava. "_My children. i cannot stop this for long. please, stop Terra, and soon."_

Across the planet, druids and Blood benders alike could feel a horrible screaming in their heads, pounding away any thought as the earth ripped itself to pieces

Silver clutched her head in agony at the scream, not being able to shout for help

"YOU NEVER WILL UNDERSTAND MY PAIN! LOSING WHAT YOU LOVE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY SUFFERING!" Terra roared "I HAVE LIVED THROUGH ENDLESS AGONY, NEVER ABLE TO SETTLE DOWN FOR WHAT YOU ENJOY!" she continued to attack "THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED, BUT PONIES LIKE AUGUSTUS DON'T LET ME AND FORCE ME TO TAKE THE EXTREMES!"

Gaia was struggling with all her might to stop the earth from breaking _"TERRA! YOU'RE KILLING US! CEASE THIS MADNESS!"_

Parrying and avoiding the stronger attacks, Horus looked behind him and he could see his target in the distance; the Core. The very Heart of the Planet lay there, its many columns supporting the surface world with its ever lasting strength. Using Terra as a spring board, Horus kicked all four hooves off of her face and rocketed towards the Center of the Planet.

"THEN LET ME END YOUR MISERY!"

The Pegasus replied as the heat was becoming even more extreme, sweat dripping from every pour in his body while he could feel the tips of his hairs singing from the heat.

'Ancestors, give me speed! Viola, give me speed! Galerider, you don't know how much I need your speed!'

Terra stopped, she wanted the living creatures of the world to perish, she couldn't give her own world as collateral. The screaming subsided as Terra's eyes grew softer

Mithril clenched her teeth. "World...breaking...mind...hurts."

Traveling faster than he ever had in his life, Horus pulled his left hoof back and began to focus his energy towards the single point. This is probably a first in the history of the Planet or maybe even in existence; he was going to punch the Core of his own Planet. As the power gathered, he could feel the heat around him intensifying, his barrier growing weaker while the Core was growing hotter and hotter as he rapidly approached the molten ball of Metal. Tears began to leak from his eyes as his coat began to burn, but he didn't slow down or falter in his path towards Terra's Heart.

'This is it, the end is in sight.'

He thought solemnly. Being able to see his own death heading towards him yet him being the one pushing himself towards it was a humbling experience. Clearing his mind of any doubts or regrets, his small form was almost upon the sphere. He knew that if he was on the surface there'd be a Golden Sonic Rainboom covering the skies.

"MOTHER GAIA! TODAY I FREE YOU OF THIS EVIL!"

Across the Empire, the Elementals under Terra's command made one last push, razing cities, burning farmland, killing citizens and soldiers, Imperials and Rebels

Mithril lay on the ground unconscious, the pain of the earth becoming too much.

Silver lay knocked out next to Mithril, in the same condition as every other druid in the world

Terra felt Horus burrowing towards her heart. She let out a horrendous scream of pain, bursting up to the surface and collapsing on the stoney ground. Ossyan walked over to the alicorn, a grim look on his face. He held Terra down and slammed his Stormglaive into her, discharging almost 1,000,000 volts into her

As the surface of the molten mass was almost upon the Arcamide, he threw everything he had into his one strike. His hoof smashed into the Core with the force of a meteorite, a large ripple of his Golden energy traveling along the surface of the massive sphere and up the Pillars of the World. As he pushed against the Heart of the World, Horus could feel his armor flying off of him and being absorbed into the center as he strained against the power of the Core. His efforts were rewarded with a single crack in the Sphere, the entirety of the world being capable of feeling and hearing the loud snapping noise. Hardly able to open his own eyes, Horus could barely see something surging towards him from inside the Core. Letting out one final Death Cry, a massive eruption engulfed him in Terra's very Hatred.

The group then felt the ground beneath them violently shaking, the gorge having become a boiling pit of lava. After a few moments, a sudden geyser of Magma shot up from the gorge, the lava traveling high above their heads with a somewhat controlled eruption

Horus slammed down onto the ground, sliding to a stop in a large, burning crater just a few yards away from the group. His entire body was horribly burnt, his once Golden Mane now a Blacken Soot and his fur an almost reddish black.


End file.
